Jac Naylor: women of mystery
by lauramichelle55
Summary: A/U A new consultant is starting on Darwin ward, it is none other than Jac Naylor. (Jac never got the job in 2005, so has never worked at Holby city hospital).
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the reception of Holby city hospital, the last time I had been here was 2005 as part of a surgical team performing a hemicorporectomy. Being back was strange after how hard i had fought to get the permanent registrar post and had been unsuccessful.

I do not take rejection well; I think this may have been the driving force behind a lot of my career decisions since. It felt good being back especially knowing how much I have achieved at Leeds royal infirmary; it was Holby's loss until now that is.

I made my way up to Darwin ward, head held high and heels clicking to let everyone know of my presence, Jacqueline Naylor, cardiothoracic surgeon consultant.

* * *

Mo and Jonny were stood round the nurses' station talking about the new consultant starting on the ward.

"_It's going to be some middle aged, balding man on a power trip_" said Jonny.

"_Jonny Mac, you are just worried it's going to be some hunky man and he is going to swoop in here and take away all the female attention you get from the naive nurses you bed on a weekly basis_" Mo interrupted, this got a laugh out of Ollie who was walking towards them, but Jonny wasn't impressed.

"_Not funny, anyway I don't care what he looks like as long as he doesn't try and take ove_r"

"_What makes you so sure it's a bloke_?"

"_Come on Mo it's obviously a bloke isn't that right Valentine_"

"_Hey don't get me involved_" said Ollie who was attempting to chat up one of the nurses.

Just then the lift opens and out walks Jac. The three of them look up.

"_Who is that_?"

"_Put your tongue back in your mouth Maconie, I saw her first_"

_"Calm down boys be professional she is obviously here to see a patient not you two losers". _


	2. Chapter 2

I walked on to the ward, trying to find Elliott Hope; we had met years before at a conference, at first we clashed but eventually we clicked over our mutual passion for the job. We admired each other's work and professionalism; he was the one who told me to apply for the job opening. As I walked forward I was approached by a woman and two men.

* * *

"Can I help you" Mo asked

" I'm looking for professor hope, do you know where I can find him"

"Sure I will go get him, can you wait here?"

"I would rather not but it seems I have no choice "Jac said with annoyance. This visibly shocked all three of them. Mo went to get Elliott while Jonny and Ollie stood from afar admiring the mysterious women leaning against the wall playing on her phone.

"Who do you think she is" ask Ollie

"Elliott's future wife?..."

"You have got to be joking she would eat him alive, look at her"

They both looked over to Jac

"I know she's feisty I like it" said Jonny.

* * *

Jac could tell the two idiots stood behind the desk were checking her out, she couldn't wait to see their faces when they found out she would essentially be there boss.

"Ahhh Jac it is good to see you again when was the last time" said Elliott who was now walking towards her.  
"Elliott it is good to be here, it has been awhile"  
"yes it has, hope you found your way alright, shall I introduce you to the team then we can go into my office and have a catch up"  
"sounds good to me, I want to get started as soon as possible"


	3. Chapter 3

Elliott and Jac walked over to the nurses' station, where Mo, Jonny and Ollie were trying to look busy while secretly watching the duo's interaction.

"_Guys there is someone I would like you to meet, Jac Naylor our new cardiothoracic consultant_"

This caught their attention, Jonny and Ollie stood there stunned; this was not what they were expecting from the new consultant. Mo immediately stepped forward with a big grin, hand stretched out to shake Jac's. She liked the idea of having another woman on the ward and knew this was going to be interesting to watch unfold, especially with the way the boys reacted to the news.

"_Jac this is Mo Effanga our CT registrar_" Jac took Mo's hand reluctantly and shook firmly to show she is not weak. "_Nice to meet you Jac I look forward to working with you_"

"_ I'm sure_" Jac replied impersonally. The next to step forward was Jonny who had got over his momentary shock and was now smirking, as this had just got fun.

"A_nd this is Nurse Maconie who teams up with Ms Effanga as part of our transplant team at Holby"_

"_Transplant coordinator, you can just call me Jonny_" He interrupted while sliding up to her giving her one of his looks which usually gets the nurses blushing. But Jac didn't react she just looked him up and down with an unimpressed look and said "_nurse_?" this made Jonny stand back he had not expected that reaction.

"_Not just any nurse I have many talents_" he said with confidence. He just saw her reaction as a challenge, and he loved a challenge.

"_And this is Oliver Valentine our F2 on the ward_" Ollie walked forward and shook Jac's hand. "Hi you can just call me Ollie, let me know if there is anything you need"

Jac just stood in front of the team, suddenly questioning her decision to move hospitals, how is she going to work with this lot.

"_It is nice to meet you all_"

_"So_ _how do you and professor hope know each other_?" Ollie asked.

"_Ahhh it's a long story Mr. Valentine, the short of it is we met at a cardio surgeons conference in Spain a few years ago, and have kept in touch on a professional level ever since, ms Naylor has quite the career in this field we are lucky to have her, it did take some persuading to get her to join our team"_ Elliott answered.

"_I would love to talk about some of the work you have done in the past Ms Naylor_" Ollie asked, liking the new consultant the way Elliott was talking, she would be someone he should learn under, and it did help she was hot, yea this definitely helped.

_" Sure but I would really like to get started if possible, so shall we have that chat now Elliott we can then get on with things, I would like to get to grips with the place as soon as possible." _

"_Excellent plan_" Elliott and Jac left the others and headed towards the office.

* * *

Ever since Elliott had left with the new consultant, Jonny hadn't been able to get the red head of his mind. It was now lunch time and she had been on the ward for half the day, he just couldn't stop watching her. The way she walked through the corridors exuding professionalism and confidence. Those blue scrubs, how they fit her perfectly and she looked so good in them. It also made him laugh how she already had valentine running after her like a lost puppy, ready to do anything she asked. The only problem he had with the new consultant was her bed side manner; she didn't care much for patients just their vital organs. Yet he still wanted her and even more than earlier. She intrigued him and he wanted to learn more, so he made it his mission to find out what was under the icy exterior of Jac Naylor.

* * *

Oliver valentine had spent the morning shadowing Ms Naylor, and to say he was impressed would be an understatement. She knew what she was doing and worked with such precision he definitely wanted to see more of her work. It was a shame they only had routine operations that day, he would love to see her work in theatre on a more complicated procedure. Jonny had made fun of him at lunch for being a lap dog for the new doctor, but he didn't care he wanted to get in her good books so she would let him scrub in on operations in the future. Anyway he was just jealous of the time they were spending together, you had to be an idiot not to see the way the nurse had been looking at the red head. One thing on Ollie's mind was Jac's back ground as every time he tried to ask her about her life she would change the subject or give a look which read don't go there. This got him thinking, and he was going to find out about how Jac Naylor became Jac Naylor Cardiothoracic consultant.

* * *

_**JAC POV**_

I had finally finished my first shift on Darwin; it went well although I could have done without all the attention from that F2 valentine following me where ever I went I thought at one point he was going to come to the bathroom with me. I understand when you're still learning you want to learn as much as possible but that was too far and all the questions he asked, why do people insist on getting personal. I am a firm believer of keeping things private, if I did want to share my life story it wouldn't be with any of these people.

The shift went well the registrar Mo seemed competent enough and when he wasn't staring that Nurse Maconie seemed to be reliable. One issue with the ward was the staff seemed to love to stand around and gossip, multiple times I had to order someone to do their job, and I even nearly sacked some blonde bimbo of a nurse. There needs to be some changes here, it's just were to start.

I had just got changed out of my scrubs and was walking to the lift to leave for the day, when the nurse Maconie approached me with a smirk , oh god what does he want now.

* * *

"_Soooo We should celebrate your first shift, me and some of the others were thinking of heading to Albie's a pub round the corner you should join us_" Jonny said putting his best charm on.

"_I'll pass thanks_" Jac said abruptly as she looked at the crowd forming near the lift, she wasn't interested in joining them lot for a drink.

"_Hey Guys you go on ahead ill catch you up_" Jonny shouted to the group they all nodded and said there goodbyes and entered the lift.

"_So now they have gone what do you say we go for a drink just you and me instead and have our own celebration?"_ He said with a cheeky grin. He really wanted to go for a drink with her but wasn't going to make himself look desperate.

Jac didn't know how to take that, she didn't expect it. Jonny seemed to notice her hesitation. "_How about we let fate decide, we flip on it"_

"_What are you on about"_ She looked at him like he was crazy.

"_We flip on whether you and I go for a drink. Heads you let me take you out, tales you get to go home and watch desperate housewives or whatever you girls do when you go home_"

"_Fine, but you don't really think I am the type of girl to watch desperate housewives do you, if you did I am disappointed Maconie I thought you were smarter than that". _

Jac didn't know what she was doing, she wasn't even attracted to the guy much and anyway he is a nurse she can do better than that. Yet it had been so long since she had gone out for a drink and now the idea of going home to an empty apartment still full of boxes from the move didn't appeal so much.

Jonny flipped the coin and it landed on heads.

"_Looks like I win, any requests of destination my lady_" Jonny said in a put on stupid posh English accent while putting his arm out for her to hold.

"_your such an idiot_" Jac said unimpressed, yet she still walked out with him, she knew this wasn't a good idea but this didn't stop her.


	4. Ice Queen

Jac woke up the next morning with a headache; she had drunk way to much last night. Then she realised what happened and who she had drank with, that's when the sense of dread kicked in. It was either that or the hangover. Why had she been so foolish to let Jonny take her out? An upside of the morning was she hadn't woken up with the Scottish nurse; just the headache and she can deal with that.

Jac slowly made her way towards the shower, while trying to remember the previous night. She remembers them at a bar a few streets away from the hospital, there was tequila flowing and some gross looking man hogging the music player, who insisted on playing only Fleetwood Mac songs. They had sat on a table laughing and telling each other about their horrible dating experiences, which Jonny had many by the sound of it.

Just then Fleetwood Mac- songbird started playing in the background, Jac immediately went silent, as the song brought back memories of her child hood. Her childhood wasn't the best, but this song held the only good memory she had of her mother. Her mother would sing her this to get her to sleep up until she abandoned her that is. The atmosphere became uncomfortable. Jac could feel herself becoming emotional.

"And I wish you all the love in the world, But most of all, I wish it from myself"

But it was that line that got to her the most, she had to get away from this table, from Jonny and the whole bar just long enough to compose herself she wouldn't let them see her upset, she was to proud to let anyone see her like that. She excused herself to the bathroom, were she calmed herself down the alcohol was not helping this.

When she got back to the table it seemed some other customer had took over the music as some upbeat song was playing, this immediately put Jac at ease. She could tell he knew something was up but he didn't mention it. Instead trying to distract her with some story, she liked this about him. It was strange as she was reluctant to go out with the nurse but she had a good night apart from the slight hiccup in the middle. She felt relaxed around him, as if she didn't need to impress him. He didn't question her about her past or previous medical training like others; he just told her all these stupid stories and the gossip of the hospital. He made her feel comfortable, and he didn't even try and take her home at the end but instead put her in a taxi and said goodbye.

Jac continued thinking about her night out with Jonny while getting ready for work, it wasn't until she looked at the mirror to do her hair did she notice she had been smiling the whole time. This was not good; Jac could not be starting to like the nurse could she?

* * *

Jonny had arrived to work earlier the next day so sat in the coffee shop eating breakfast; while he was there he couldn't help but reminisce on last night with Jac. It shocked him how different she was outside of work; he expected them to sit there for one drink in silence or him making most of the conversation. But once she relaxed they had a good time drinking and some of the stories of her medical school days were hilarious you wouldn't think the uptight consultant was a bit of a rebel in the old days. To be honest you wouldn't think she had a sense of humour by the way she acts at work but she seemed to get him and his humour. Last night reinforced his feelings for the red head. He realised there was so much more to her, and she showed him a little bit of it last night. It did go weird at one point when some sad song came on and she left for the bathroom. He put it down to memories of an old boyfriend or something. So when she came back he tried to put a smile back on her face. That smile, god it could light up a room that was the biggest surprise of the night. At work she barely does anything but a smirk, but when she smiles properly like she means it, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she is.

That's why he acted such a gentleman at the end he could easily have put the moves on her crack out a cheesy chat up line and ask her back but he didn't He knew that those techniques wouldn't work on Jac, she wasn't like the young nurses he usually chases after. She was different; he would actually have to work at the chance to be with her. he also wasn't sure he just wanted a one time thing to happen between them, yeah he could do that and I'm sure she would barely change in her actions after but he didn't want that. It was odd he wanted more with Jac, more than the bachelor lifestyle he had now.

If Mo knew she would think he was being silly. He had only just met her 24 hours ago and tell him to go bed a blonde or something. It even scared him, yeah he didn't love the woman but he did feel something towards her and he wasn't quite sure what that was yet.

* * *

"_So Jonny Mac where were you last night, as last time I saw you, you were attempting to drag Naylor out for drinks yet neither of you made an appearance" _ said Mo bringing Jonny out of his thoughts, he hadn't noticed she was there.

"_Ahhhh my lips are sealed"_ replied Jonny as he made the zip lock expression on his mouth. He got up and they both walked to the lift.

"_Don't tell me you spent the evening with the ice queen instead of us lot"_

_"Who's the ice queen?"_ Asked Jonny slightly confused.

"_Naylor, one of the nurses came up with it last night, i think it fits you know because she is such a cold hearted B.." _

_"That's a bit out of order don't you think" _Jonny said interrupting Mo

"A_nd why is that don't you like someone insulting your new conquest_?"

"_No it's just we only met her yesterday it is a bit early to make an opinion on her"_

_"Oh dear Jonny Mac you got it bad for the red headed doctor"_

_"That's not true"_

_"Yeah it is I can read you like a book"_

They arrived on the ward and Jonny felt relieved he could tell Mo was about to interrogate him on his time with Jac and it was way too early in the morning for that. So he made his escape to the changing rooms, just as he did he noticed a certain red head the other side of the ward. By the looks of it she is getting chatted up by Michael Spence, and doesn't look impressed this could be interesting.


	5. Jealousy

"If you ever need to be shown around let me know, I hear I am an excellent tour guide; we could even go for a dri.."

"Let me stop you there I'm not interested. Now do you actually have a reason for being here if not please leave my ward" Jac interrupted.

"Nice Naylor I like your style see you around sometime" Michael said while walking out of the ward leaving with a cheeky wink towards Jac who screwed up her face in disgust.

As she walked back to her office she noticed a certain Scottish nurse watching her with a smirk.

"what is so funny Maconie?" Jac said abruptly but not waiting for an answer and slammed her door shut.

This shocked Jonny he hadn't expected that reaction from her this morning. Not after they had such a good laugh last night. He knew he wanted her, but Jeez does the woman have to make it so difficult. He liked a challenge but this was starting to look impossible, she went from hot to cold over night...bloody women. Flirting isn't going to get him anywhere with Jac, he is going to have to bring out a move he hates to use. However it is effective...Jealousy, he is going to have to make her jealous.

* * *

In her office Jac was debating with herself if she was too harsh with the nurse, she just didn't want it to be awkward after last night. She couldn't help but think she was over analysing everything as usual and he probably hadn't even thought about last night or her. Yet she had as it was the first time in a long time she felt comfortable around someone and she missed it. She was being stupid, she barely knew the guy. She needs to forget about him maybe find something else to catch her eye, something more casual. There was that perv of an American doctor; not really her type but she has been with worse. Nope Michael Spence was not going to help her with her Scottish problem if anything it would probably drive her to the nurse. No she needed to think of someone else.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Jonny had spent the last couple of days flirting with a particular nurse Lucy, she was a blonde 20 something trainee nurse who had started on the ward the week before Jac. Jonny did feel bad for Lucy as she had no idea he was using her to win over a certain consultant. She was a nice enough girl but after spending the night talking with Jac the week before she just didn't compare as she seemed so young and naive. They had been on a few nights out some ending up back at his place but he just couldn't get Jac out of his head. He couldn't quite see yet if it was working on the consultant she had been quite short with him but he still couldn't figure her out.

To say Jac wasn't impressed was an understatement; she didn't understand why he was acting this way. It was pathetic how he was acting around the bimbo of a nurse; she couldn't believe how stupid she had been to even consider anything with him he is just a typical bloke. The final straw had come this morning when she over head that nurse Lucy telling the other trainee nurses in the coffee shop about her boyfriend who was a transplant co-ordinator. Just over hearing the girl talk about her amazing relationship with the Scottish nurse infuriated Jac. But jac was not the type of person to let this sort of thing affect her she would show him she didn't care.

* * *

_After their shift that day..._

At the end of their shift everyone was arranging to go out for drinks.

"maybe we should invite Ms Naylor?" Ollie mentioned.  
"who the ice queen she wouldn't lower herself to come out with us" said Mo while they walked towards the lift.

"she is right Ollie" Jonny agreed. "yet she went out with a drink with you on her first day"

"yeah but that look how well that went she would never come out".

"well I am at least going to ask?" Ollie said and strode off towards the red head.

Jonny couldn't help but get annoyed it was Ollie going to ask the consultant not him, yet Lucy was practically dragging him out the door.

"Ms Naylor, me and the guys are going out for drinks, would you like to join us?"

Jac was tired of over thinking things look were this got her, she decided she might as well and she could show the scot what he was missing.

"yeah sure, I just need to grab my bag" "great Ill wait here for you"

Ollie didn't understand why no one liked Ms Naylor, she wasn't that bad, a bit blunt perhaps but not as bad as they make out.


End file.
